Dr Who and the Daleks in Space
by Hamfast Gamgee
Summary: Just a one shot for a challenge, featuring the Tenth Doctor.


Dr Who and the Daleks in Space.

'I can't believe you thought that was a good idea!' said the Doctor to Dan as he exited the Tardis.

The Doctor was a person of average-height, looking around 30 with glasses and some of the female persuasion might consider him quite attractive. Dan was a much younger, dark-haired, man. He shrugged, 'Well, you know, you said, "why not go anywhere, so I decided to set the Geographical setters on random, for a change!'

'But, this isn't Earth!'

It was a chilly, starry evening. But suddenly there was an explosion. The three where forced to hide behind a column. But still a metal tile from the tunnel's roof to crashed down, near to Rose and to Dan's head.

'Ah, yes, you see, The Doctor likes Earth!' said Rose from the Rose been blond, around 20 and female. Rose and Dan where wearing jeans and t-shirts, the Doctor a slightly ill-fitting suit.

'Don't I know it. You've been telling me, recently that you've been to the Roman Empire, on earth, 2006 Cardiff, on Earth, ww2 on Earth, USA in the 19 century, on, yes, Earth. How about a change? Although I liked that bit about you been in Nero's harem topless Rose,' Dan grinned.

'That was completely necessary to our plan, I assure you!' replied the Doctor.

'You 3. What are you doing here? This is under bombardment, take cover,' cried a man called Bill to them. Another explosion rocked and the 3 took shelter in a dungy, dirty shelter along with some humans and various aliens.

'Under Bombardment from space?' whispered Dan nervously.

'Yes, we have been attacked by a species called Daleks. Not many of them but their relentless. This city is on the Planet Bushey a Part of Rumonous, the home world in the same system. We are cut of and this looks like the final assault.' This was an unprovoked and vicious attack from the Daleks, who desired to reduce all other species to their unhappy slaves.

But the Doctor said decisively, 'Now, come on, back to the Tardis. We have to help against these Daleks and we need to do it on our ship.' and so The Doctor, Dan, Rose and the Rumounion called Ghd dashed back to it. Nearly there, a Dalek opened fire upon them. They must have landed nearby!

Here Dan made a mistake. He took out a blaster and charged at the Dalek. Only for the squat, metallic, deadly round creature to rise up in the air and fire at him, with a cry of 'Exterminate!' forcing Dan to beat a hasty retreat back to the Tardis, nearly causing the Dalek to fire at the Doctor Rose and Ghf.

'What did you do that for,' cuffed the Doctor. 'One minute exceptionally cowardly, then stupidly brave you can be sometimes,'

'Sorry, Doctor,'

Rose shook her head at Dan!

Once up into Space, the four had a good view of what the Daleks did to the Rumounion Colony. The Daleks destroyed it, systematically, utterly. Only a few, but they punched through the defences, surrounded the city, pounded it with large guns, then moved in themselves, by land and air, wiping out everything in the Daleks path.

No survivors. 'What do we do now?' asked Ghf to the Doctor.

'We take over a Dalek ship,' was the Doctor's reply.

The Tardis emerged in one of the Daleks ships. With the aid of his Dalek-modified Sonic Scredriver, the four managed to destroy the Daleks, with Dan only saved by Rose pushing him out of the way of a Dalek blast, and a few of their servants, the Ogrons, on it. Rose saw the Doctor was actually surprised by the number of Orgrons on board.

'So, now what's your plan?' asked Rose to the Doctor in the silvery, well-aired cocpit, with the stars of space outside.

'Oh, didn't I say? To use one of the Dalek ships to fire at that Asteroid, causing it to smash into the Planet, destroying it and all the Daleks on it, therby saving Rumon. Seeing as the Daleks are clearly planning an all-out attack. But in a way it's a good thing that the Daleks have left no survivors. They might have used hostages, and I'm not sure I could have used this plan, then!' Plus destruction of Rumon was one of the Daleks long-term goals.

Ghf said, 'I'm gratified, Doctor, that you are going through this trouble to save our species,'

'Well the Rumounons are one of the best species in the Galaxy. More technologically advanced than most, with a degree of culture and, well, humanity which you humans can sometimes only dream about!'

'I'm flattered, but we're just as capable as fighting stupid wars as anyone else. In fact, the Daleks have found us a little weak thanks to a stupid war in the Zuron system. But I take your compliments. I think we're ready. Dan, you're good with computers, everything under control?'

The Doctor plan worked, though all four where needed to keep the Dalek ship operational. The Daleks where destroyed in fire just before they launched their attack, but one blast hit the ship he was one. All four had to make a mad dash to the Tardis before the ship exploded, the Doctor getting tangled up in wires before he entered, much to Rose's concern. Ghf went back to his people, with thanks, and Dan said to the Doctor,

'Well, you say you destroyed the Timelords and are emotional about it, but now you've saved a species, which have more numbers than the Timelords did. Do you think you can feel better abour your action over the Timelords?'

'Maybe, but do you think I should?'

'Well, if it makes you feel better to believe that, go right ahead!'

The End


End file.
